


Forget again that we have loved

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Bones might never finish that story
Relationships: D.I.Bones/Mike Peabody





	Forget again that we have loved

——如题。读完《我们爱过又忘记》去云南的飞机上开始写的，因为一开始读的时候把标题看成了“又忘记我们爱过”。

+++

“我做了一个梦。”伯恩斯说。他站在窗口，看着外面的车水马龙。春天已经到了，任谁也无法否认这点。纵使暮冬的凉还细细地依附在风丝雨片里，春天也已经到了。窗外有一棵树——姑且先叫它树。它从不开花，从不结果，长得也不算挺拔或丑怪，一棵没什么个性的树。然而就是这样一棵没有个性的树，现在它深棕色的枝桠上也冒出点点嫩绿。春天确实到了。

“我做了一个梦。”伯恩斯又说了一遍，转过头来。窗户开了条小缝，风于是从背后捋乱了伯恩斯的发丝。他头发经过这一个冬天，变得有些长，服帖地在他脖颈处汇做一个小小的尖，现在被撩拨地往四处竖起，让他看上去像是一只小刺猬。

“你愿不愿意和我讲讲它？”麦克问道，从口袋里摸出他的圆珠笔和便签本。便签本快用完了，先前的纸张上都因为麦克过重的下笔而在翻动时增加了一种质感，他翻到新的一页，按动他的圆珠笔，然后看向伯恩斯。

“你可以坐下来。”伯恩斯说，没有理会麦克想要记录的动作。麦克于是在那张床上坐了下来，眼睛一动不动地看着伯恩斯。后者也正看向他，以一种奇特的眼神看着麦克，像是没有聚焦的镜头，又像是目光透过了麦克，在看向他身后的那堵墙，那个床头柜，或是另一个人。

“记详细一点。”伯恩斯吩咐道，坐在了麦克旁边。麦克注意到伯恩斯好像比他记忆里要更消瘦了一些，肩胛骨隔着衣服看也很明显。一只瘦弱的、安静的动物。“我做了一个梦。”伯恩斯最后这么说，跟他之前说的两句话没什么不同。

“我梦见我爱上了一个人。麦克，我梦见我爱上了一个人。在梦里我为这件事感到懊恼不已，因为梦里的我相信真爱是人类能拥有的最大的瑕疵。可是我对那个人的爱好浓烈——说一个不大恰当的比喻吧，你可以不把这句话写进去——浓烈到像是奴隶热爱，并追求自由。

我是以怎样的身份爱他呢……我以一位神灵的身份爱他。我猜我是睡梦之神，因为我有一名双生子兄弟，他是死神。夜晚实则是用我的发丝编制而成，那就是我白天的工作：将我黑色的卷发穿进金针，然后纺织黑夜。有一天，当我工作时，我听见一阵乐声。一阵笛声从森林里传来，我因为好奇，想要一探究竟，看看这名吹笛手到底是谁。他就站在林子中央，外套火红，像是日神的小岛上所居住的朝阳。

他就是我梦里的爱人。我从未看清他的面孔，但是为了追逐他，我毅然剪去了我的长发，将暮色从我身体里扯净，最后把金针融成了一枚纽扣，让它在我的衣领前闪闪发光。跟着他的脚步，我走去很多地方。有时我与他会走散，但只要我找得足够耐心、等得足够长久，我又会在另一个角落遇见他的身影或踪迹。

我在梦里教会了原始人如何交流，如何记录，只因我发现他曾经驻足此处，给他们带来粮食与柴火。后来我辗转至一个靠海的邦国，给他们讲述我还是神明时的故事，因为我在神庙里看见过他的雕像。我还去过一个岛，不算很大，天气寒冷，在那里我曾遇见过许多次他。”

伯恩斯不说话了。他又开始用那种眼神看麦克。你到底在透过我看什么？或是说，看谁？麦克想问，可是他说出口的那句话却是：“那你有和他说过话吗？他知道你是谁吗？”房间死一般的寂静。这不是个多大的房间，呼吸声清晰可辨，周围的白衬得这阵沉默更加明显，这个房间像是被整个世界孤立了一样，毫无生命力。伯恩斯听见这个问题时脸上没有什么表情，但是看上去愈发孤单，像是他也与这个房间一起被隔离在外。

“我们当然说过话。”伯恩斯又开始讲了，这回语速比之前要慢，像是在一边回忆一边组织语言。“我们做过师生，做过君臣，做过情人，做过敌手。可是我从来不和他讲爱。爱是多么奢侈的一件事……爱对于我，对于他来说，都要太奢侈了。他记得我吗？”

麦克低头唰唰地在本子上记录着。他是个出色的记者，记几个关键词就能串成一篇漂亮的文章。等他写完时他抬起头来看着伯恩斯，后者已经走回了窗边，把窗户彻底推开。下午三点的风呼啦啦地吹进室内，吹起伯恩斯的宽大的白衬衫与他的头发。他站在逆光处，眉眼几乎被阴影全数隐匿。他对着麦克露出一个惨淡的微笑——然而那绝不仅是惨淡，一种悲悯、一种怜恤也被揉进那个浅浅的笑容里——。

“他还记得我吗？”伯恩斯问道。

+++

“对不起。”麦克轻声说，把伯恩斯搂进怀里。“对不起。”他小声地、愧疚地道歉，“对不起，我总忘记我们爱过。”

他们在风里拥抱，那阵风吹呀，吹呀，途径圣托里尼和天空岛，最后在这间白色的房间落脚，轻柔地环绕这对永远在追逐时间与记忆，又被它们追捕的爱人身旁。风一直吹，吹过春，吹过夏，吹过秋与冬。它未来或许会吹起几张书页，让它们懒洋洋地立起又落下。

那个故事的结局是这样的：年轻的神明终于意识到他无法得到他的恋人。悲伤之下，他请求众神之父将他身体变作山峦，将他的黑发化作黑夜。他的四肢变成了河流，他的双眼是两朵雏菊。从此，纵使四季交替，昼夜不停，他永远能注视他的爱人。

但或许伯恩斯永远也无法完成它了。

Fin.

微型解释：战地记者麦克，警探伯恩斯。伯恩斯在发现了某组织背后的秘密后被子弹打中腹部，于是在医院疗养。麦克去采访他，同时每天去和他聊聊天，谈谈心。他们恋爱，然而一个报复性的炸弹被寄给了伯恩斯——麦克挡住了伯恩斯，同时因为剧烈震荡以及爆炸带来的精神创伤造成失忆。第一阶段的恢复时麦克会把伯恩斯当成不同的人去爱，伯恩斯在疲惫下产生了写一个以他们两个人为原型的故事的念头。他原本的计划是等到麦克康复的那天，他就把结尾写出来。但他自似乎永远也无法写到结尾了。恢复期的第二阶段——文中的这段时期——麦克的记忆会不断回到他们第一次相遇的那天，他会把自己的病房当成伯恩斯的病房。伯恩斯“梦“里的那个神灵是在暗示着伯恩斯的记忆会随着时间老去，但麦克因为每天醒来都会回到六月十九号，所以他某种意义上一直年轻，一直有着新的生命。如伯恩斯所说，他们确实交谈，他们确实相爱，但他究竟记不记得他呢？记不记得是他呢？

神明剪掉头发那几句纯粹是我在飞机上快睡着之前想Voltari剪去头发变成Dick Turpin会怎么样。得出结论，不会怎么样，会写出不知所云的怪东西。这个脑洞以后有时间会完善，没写过跟战争与疾病有关的东西，可以尝试一下。


End file.
